jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Esther Phillips
Esther Phillips (December 23, 1935 – August 7, 1984) was an American singer. Phillips was known for her R&B vocals,Santelli, Robert The Big Book of Blues: A Biographical Encyclopedia, Penguin Books, page 376, (2001) - ISBN 0-14-015939-8 but she was a versatile singer, also performing pop, country, jazz, blues and soul music. Early life Born Esther Mae Jones in Galveston, Texas. When she was an adolescent, her parents divorced, and she was forced to divide her time between her father in Houston and her mother in the Watts area of Los Angeles. Because she was brought up singing in church, she was hesitant to enter a talent contest at a local blues club, but her sister insisted and she complied. A mature singer at age fourteen, she won the amateur talent contest in 1949 at the Barrelhouse Club owned by Johnny Otis. Otis was so impressed that he recorded her for Modern Records and added her to his traveling revue, the California Rhythm and Blues Caravan, billed as 'Little Esther Phillips' (she reportedly took the surname from a gas station sign).Freeland, David. Ladies of Soul, University Press of Mississippi, page xxiii, (2001) - ISBN 1-57806-331-0 Early career Her first hit record was "Double Crossing Blues", recorded in 1950 for Savoy Records. After several hit records with Savoy, including her duet with Mel Walker on "Mistrusting Blues", which went to number one that year, as did "Cupid Boogie". Other Phillips records that made it onto the U.S. Billboard R&B chart in 1950 include "Misery" (number 9), "Deceivin' Blues" (number 4), "Wedding Boogie" (number 6), and "Faraway Blues" (number 6). Few female artists, R&B or otherwise, had ever enjoyed such success in their debut year.Santelli, Robert. The Big Book of Blues: A Biographical Encyclopedia, page 376 Phillips left Otis and the Savoy label at the end of 1950 and signed with Federal Records. But just as quickly as the hits had started, they stopped. Although she recorded more than thirty sides for Federal, only one, "Ring-a-Ding-Doo", charted; the song made it to number 8 in 1952. Not working with Otis was part of her problem; the other part was her drug usage. By the middle of the decade Phillips was chronically addicted to drugs.Larkin, Colin. The Guinness Encyclopedia of Popular Music, Guinness, page 3246, (1995) - ISBN 1-56159-176-9 In 1954, she returned to Houston to live with her father to recuperate. Short on money, she worked in small nightclubs around the South, punctuated by periodic hospital stays in Lexington, Kentucky, stemming from her addiction. In 1962, Kenny Rogers re-discovered her while singing at a Houston club and got her signed to his brother Lelan’s Lenox label. Comeback Phillips ultimately got well enough to launch a comeback in 1962. Now billed as Esther Phillips instead of Little Esther, she recorded a country tune, "Release Me," with producer Bob Gans. This went to number 1 R&B and number 8 on the pop listings. After several other minor R&B hits on Lenox, she was signed by Atlantic Records. Her cover of The Beatles' song "And I Love Him" nearly made the R&B Top Ten in 1965 and the Beatles flew her to the UK for her first overseas performances.Paul McCartney, John Lennon, George Harrison, Ringo Starr. The Beatles Anthology By Beatles, Chronicle Books, page 196, (2000) - ISBN 0-8118-2684-8 She had other hits in the 1960s on the label like the critically acclaimed Jimmy Radcliffe song "Try Me" that featured the saxophone work of King Curtis and is often mistakenly credited as the James Brown song of the same title, but no more chart toppers, and she waged a battle with heroin dependency. With her addiction worsening, Phillips checked into a rehab facility where she met fellow vocalist Sam Fletcher. While undergoing treatment, she cut some sides for Roulette in 1969, mostly produced by Leland Rogers. On her release, she moved back to Los Angeles and re-signed with the Atlantic label. Her friendship with Sam Fletcher resulted in a late 1969 gig at Freddie Jett's Pied Piper club produced the album Burnin'. She performed with the Johnny Otis Show at the Monterey Jazz Festival in 1970. The 1970s One of her biggest post-1950s triumphs was in 1972 with her first album for Kudu Records. The song penned by Gil Scott-Heron, "Home Is Where the Hatred Is," - an account of drug use — was lead track on From a Whisper to a Scream which went on to be nominated for a Grammy Award. When Phillips lost to Aretha Franklin, the latter presented the trophy to Phillips, saying she should have won it instead.O'Neal, Jim. The Voice of the Blues: Classic Interviews from Living Blues Magazine, Routledge, page 376, (2002) - ISBN 0-415-93653-5 In 1975, she scored her biggest hit single since "Release Me" with a disco-style update of Dinah Washington's "What a Diff'rence a Day Makes". It reached a high of a Top 20 chart appearance in the U.S., and Top 10 in the UK Singles Chart.Larkin, Colin. The Guinness Encyclopedia of Popular Music, Guinness, page 3247 On November 8, 1975 she performed the song on an episode of NBC's Saturday Night hosted by Candice Bergen. The accompanying album of the same name became her biggest seller yet, with arranger Joe Beck on guitar, Michael Brecker on tenor sax, David Sanborn on alto sax, and Randy Brecker on trumpet to Steve Khan on guitar and Don Grolnick on keyboards. She continued to record and perform throughout the 1970s and early 1980s, completing a total of seven albums on Kudu and four with Mercury Records, for whom she signed in 1977. In 1983, she charted for the final time on a tiny independent label, Winning with "Turn Me Out," which reached No. 85 R&B. She completed recording her final album a few months before her death, but it was not until 1986 that the label (Muse) released the record. Death Phillips died at UCLA Medical Center in Carson, California in 1984, at the age of 48 from liver and kidney failure due to drug use.Blues Singer Esther Phillips dead at 48 Baltimore Afro-American - Aug 4, 1984 Her funeral services were conducted by Johnny Otis.O'Neal, Jim. The Voice of the Blues: Classic Interviews from Living Blues Magazine, page 376 She was buried in the Morning Light section, at Forest Lawn - Hollywood Hills Cemetery in Los Angeles. The bronze marker recognizes her career achievements, as well as quoting a Bible passage, "In My Father's House Are Many Mansions" -St. John 14:2 Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Phillips has been twice nominated for the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1986 and 1987 without getting in. Grammy nominations * Career Nominations: 4 Discography Albums Singles N.B. * with Johnny Otis Orchestra ** with Big Al Downing. All Little Esther Federal singles: (All released on 45 rpm and 78 rpm records) 1951 Federal 12016 - "The Deacon Moves In" (with the Dominoes)/"Other Lips, Other Arms" Federal 12023 - "I'm A Bad, Bad Girl"/"Don't Make A Fool Out Of Me" Federal 12036 - "Lookin' For A Man To Satisfy My Soul"/"Heart To Heart" (with the Dominoes) Federal 12042 - "Cryin' And Singin' The Blues"/"Tell Him That I Need Him" 1952 Federal 12055 - "Ring-A-Ding-Doo" (with Bobby Nunn)/"The Cryin' Blues" Federal 12063 - "Summertime"/"The Storm" Federal 12065 - "Better Beware"/"I'll Be There" Federal 12078 - "Aged And Mellow"/"Bring My Lovin' Back To Me" Federal 12090 - "Ramblin' Blues"/"Somebody New" Federal 12100 - "Mainliner" (with 4 Jacks)/"Saturday Night Daddy" (with Bobby Nunn) 1953 Federal 12108 - "Last Laugh Blues" (with Little Willie Littlefield)/"Flesh, Blood And Bones" Federal 12115 - "Turn The Lamp Down Low" (with Little Willie Littlefield)/"Hollerin' And Screamin' Federal 12122 - "You Took My Love Too Fast" (with Bobby Nunn)/"Street Lights" Federal 12126 - "Hound Dog"/"Sweet Lips" Federal 12142 - "Cherry Wine"/"Love Oh Love" (Taken from the original defunct Federal Records log books which I copied decades ago) Filmography ;Television * 1965: The Music of Lennon & McCartney, musical guest * 1970: The Barbara McNair Show, musical guest * 1970: The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson, musical guest * 1975: Saturday Night Live, musical guest References External links * class=artist|id=p7327|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic biography Category:Vocalists